


Fuck You

by goldylukes



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldylukes/pseuds/goldylukes
Summary: "Fuck you!""Sure you can, I'm up for it."-Eddie's done with Richie's shit.





	Fuck You

Eddie was walking with his friend, Richie, home from school. It was winter, and his own lips were very chapped and uncomfortable. He had forgotten his chapstick, and was still upset even though chapstick never worked for him. Somehow, it worked for Richie. He had no clue why, when Richie only used it when someone asked him to. Eddie had figured out why Richie always had his lips chapped a while ago; Richie liked to bite the skin on his lip off during stressful situations.

Eddie sighed, putting the hood of his jacket over his head carefully. He knew his mom had lied about everything wrong with him, but he still felt unsafe. He gasped softly when Richie had put his arm around him. Even though Richie did this almost all of the time, he still didn't think he would for some reason. Maybe it's because Eddie wouldn't think of it. But he had a feeling saying maybe he should think about it once in awhile.

"Your mom is never this cold, Eds. She was so warm when I was with her in bed last night." Richie hummed. Eddie stopped dead in his tracks, glaring at the older boy, almost like he tried having lazors come out of his eyes. "She also never looks at me like that, considering when she gets angry I spank her..."

"Can you just fucking stop?" Eddie asked, scoffing. "It gets fucking annoying every time you do it. I don't care about you fucking a mom, just leave mine fucking out of it, okay?" He spat. Richie shrugged, looking unaffected. Not only that, but Richie smirked. He smirked. Like he didn't care about Eddie's feelings, like he didn't care if Eddie was uncomfortable with something.

"Are you jealous, Eddie?" Richie whispered. "You wish it was you I was with, don't you?" He tilted his head. Eddie groaned, running his fingers through his fluffy head of hair. "All you had to do was ask, Eds." Richie grinned.

"Fuck you!" Eddie yelled finally. He meant it, God, did he fucking mean it. It felt so nice to finally let it out. He knew Richie's ADHD could get the best of him, but he knew this wasn't his ADHD talking in the first place. It was all Richie.

"Sure you can, I'm up for it." Richie bit his lip. Eddie knew he wasn't stressed. 

"Follow me, Trashmouth." Eddie said softly, almost scaring the boy with glasses. And oh, of course Richie followed. Eddie was frustrated the entire way to the quarry. He didn't dare look back at the boy who was checking him out and taking it all as a joke. He was done. He was angry. He wasn't in the right mind, but he loved it on the down low.

"Eds, why are we at the fucking quarry?" Richie asked, letting out a chuckle. "You're not gonna make me jump in, are you?" 

However, Eddie was not doing that. "Oh, I have a much better idea. Since you brag so much about how you're so good in bed, why don't I judge you, right here and right now?" He could tell Richie was not expecting it at all. If anything, he was expecting a really soft punch. "You gonna do it or not?" Eddie asked. Richie did nothing but stand there, clearly not knowing how to respond and how to do it correctly. Eddie snorted, "That's what I th-" 

Richie attached his lips to Eddie's, who was running fingers through Richie's curly hair. Eddie liked hair. A low and raspy moan came from Richie. Eddie hated to admit; but he found it hot. He found Richie being pleasured hot. The kiss was sloppy, hell, it was to be expected from Richie. Richie plotted his lips to Eddie's jawline. He smirked for the second time when he had felt Eddie had gotten hard. "You mind getting on the ground, baby?"

Eddie had went from Eddie Spaghetti, to Eds, to baby. He liked the difference. 

He nodded, quickly following Richie's orders. "All talk, no bite." Richie mumbled into Eddie's ear, quickly before nibbling on it. He took Eddie's shirt off slowly. He left kisses mostly around his nipples, then down his stomach. Eddie swallowed the lump in his throat. Richie seemed to hear because he asked, "Are you able to swallow my cum like that?"

Eddie nodded eagerly, fully becoming submissive. Richie took off his belt, and unzipped his pants. Eddie forced his underwear down, and his eyes widened when he saw how hard Richie was. "Virgins come under thirty seconds," Eddie said, "proof yourself, Trashmouth." His mouth instantly went on Richie's cock, and his hands had fisted Eddie's hair. Eddie kitty-licked the tip, and began bobbing his head up and down with all he could take, his fingers jerking what he couldn't get to. 

"Good boy," Richie moaned. This nickname convinced Eddie to deepthroat him.

Richie wasn't a virgin. It had been over thirty seconds, one minute and twenty-three seconds exactly, and he still didn't cum. That was until his cock started twitching, and Eddie thanked the lord in his mind. He wasn't sure if he could've done that for five minutes.

"Stop," Richie managed to get out. "Wanna cum in you." He looked at Eddie. "Are you sure you want to do this? It will hurt."

Eddie bit his own lip this time. He removed his pants, along with his underwear. Richie got down and kissed his inner thigh. He made sure his cock was ready. He thrusted in slowly to the younger boy, who was already making noise. "Holy shit," Eddie moaned. "Ow, ow, ow." Richie automatically stopped. "No, no, no, keep going. Please." Eddie begged. Richie did so, putting his hand over Eddie's mouth.

They carried on like this, and when Eddie had came, Richie still hadn't. He let go anyway. He could cum with his hand later. "How was losing your virginity?" Richie asked, putting his clothes back on.

"Considering it was you, it was alright, to say the least." Eddie joked.

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS WAS SO WEIRD OMG OMG OMG
> 
> -ELI


End file.
